


Remains of the Judgement

by ImagineSilentHill (Magnex91)



Series: ImagineSilentHill Fic Collection [7]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/ImagineSilentHill
Summary: Originally a request from Imagine Silent Hill. This is one of the ones that took me ten-thousand years to get up the spoons for (because its James), but I got you at long last. I’m also gonna try to make this… More consensual than I feel like PH is capable of being.





	Remains of the Judgement

It had been his own fault. He had been careless. In the back of his mind, James knew that using a loud gun had been a bad idea. One of his worst, really.

Bent backwards over the work table, cold blood soaked into the back of his jacket and made James squirm. The monster loomed over him, inspecting him like a doctor would check a tumor. From where James was lying, he could see the decaying skin that held the helmet on its body. Then he couldn’t. The creature dipped lower, and for a minute, James thought it was going to pick up the knife it had dropped. Instead, he jolted as the creature began fumbling at his crotch.

After several, fruitless minutes, it seemed to get frustrated. James considered his choices. This wasn’t his most beautiful bed partner, but there was something pretty about the red light bouncing off his helmet. Something powerful about its relentlessness. And, really, how long had it been since James had seen some action?

James reached down, slowly so he wouldn’t startle the creature, and undid his jeans. He took his cock out and found that it was already starting to get hard. “Is this what you’re after?” James shook it once, getting it to stand just a bit higher. “Come get it,” he breathed.

Despite the confidence he was projecting, James was unsure of what the monster could do without removing its helmet. Judging by the mottled skin that held the helmet in place, James wasn’t even sure removing the helmet was an option. It had placed its hands on James’ cock, stroking it with shocking tenderness that James writhing underneath it. It’s hands were slimy with  _something_ , but it added a slickness to the movements. James closed his eyes and pumped his hips in time with the monster’s strokes, not seeking anything but release.

Something wrapped around his cock, something thin and string-like. James’ eyes flew open and he looked down, expecting some horror like garrote wire. Instead, there was a tentacle wrapped around his shaft, its tip teasing the head. The tentacle oozed something thin, similar to saliva, and undulated around his cock. It was practically vibrating. James threw his head back and whined. “Fuck yeah… Just like that…”

After the tentacle was introduced, James didn’t last long. Three more strokes, and James felt the orgasm course through his body. His balls tightened, and spatters of cum shot out of him, onto the helmet of the creature who had been servicing him. James was panting, but pleased. He did not need to make any excuses; this creature only wanted his submission anyway.

Without even letting James wipe away the evidence of their tryst, the monster grabbed up its knife and vanished out the door, leaving James sticky and breathless in its wake.


End file.
